Tajemnicza wyspa/I/06
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Tom I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ VI. (Inwentarz rozbitków. — Zgoła nic. — Kawałek płótna spalonego. — Wycieczka do lasu. — Roślinność w lesie. — Polowanie na „jakamara.“ — Ślady dzikich zwierząt. — „Kurukusy.“ — „Tetrasy.“ — Osobliwszy połów wydr.) Podamy teraz dokładny spis przedmiotów, jakie posiadali nasi rozbitki napowietrzni, wyrzuceni na ziemię, jak się zdawało, niezamieszkaną przez ludzi. Oto nie posiadali nic zgoła, oprócz sukien, które mieli na sobie w chwili ostatecznej katastrofy. Musimy jednak wspomnieć także o notatkach i o zegarku, które Gedeon Spilett zapewne przez zapomnienie przy sobie zostawił, ale zato ani kawałka broni, ani narzędzia żadnego, ani scyzoryka nawet! Wszystko wyrzucili byli z łódki, ażeby ulżyć balonowi. Fantastyczni bohaterowie Daniela Foe lub Wyss’a, tudzież owi Selkirk’owie i Raynale, rozbitki z pod Juan Fernandez lub z archipolegu Aucklandzkiego, nigdy podobnie ze wszystkiego nie byli ogołoceni. Zawsze albo ze swojego okrętu, który osiadał na mieliźnie, czerpali zapasy w zbożu, bydle, narzędziach i broni, albo też z rozbitego gdzieś okrętu przypływały do nich rzeczy, któremi mogli zaspokoić pierwsze życia potrzeby. Nigdy nie stawali od pierwszej zaraz chwili bezbronnie wśród dzikiej przyrody. Nasi rozbitki nie posiadali ani narzędzia ani sprzętu żadnego. Z niczego musieli przyjść do wszystkiego! Jeszcze gdyby Cyrus Smith był przy nich, gdyby w tem smutnem położeniu mógł był swe wiadomości praktyczne, swą zmyślność wrodzoną spożytkować dla ich dobra, możeby jeszcze nie znikła była wszelka nadzieja. Ale niestety! Cyrus zginął dla nich bezpowrotnie. Rozbitki nasi nie mogli liczyć na nikogo, tylko na siebie samych i na Opatrzność, która nie opuszcza nigdy tych, co Jej szczerze ufają. Przedewszystkiem zachodziło pytanie: czy mieli osiąść w tej stronie wybrzeża, nie wybadawszy wpierw do jakiego rodzaju ziemi ono należało, czy ziemia ta była zamieszkała, lub czy to wybrzeże było tylko kawałkiem samotnej odludnej wyspy? Była to kwestya ważna, którą trzeba było w jaknajkrótszym czasie rozstrzygnąć. Od rozwiązania jej bowiem zawisły dalsze kroki, które należało przedsięwziąć. Mimo to przed rozpoczęciem dalszych wywiadów i badań, trzeba było jak mniemał Pencroff, kilka dni jeszcze wyczekać, ażeby przygotować zapasy żywności i postarać się o strawę posilniejszą niż same tylko jaja i mięczaki. — Podejmując dłuższą wyprawę, w której czekały ich trudy i mozoły, w której nie znaleźliby prawdopodobnie schronienia, gdzieby mogli głowę złożyć, potrzebowali wzmocnić i pokrzepić swe siły. „Dymniki“ dawały tymczasowo dostateczne miejsce schronienia i wypoczynku. Ogień był rozpalony a nie trudno było przechowywać żar. Jak na teraz nie brakowało muszli ni jaj po skałach i w mule nadbrzeżnym. Możeby udało się zabić kilka z tych gołębi, które setkami okrążały szczyty skał, za pomocą pałki lub kamyka. A może drzewa sąsiedniego lasu rodziły jadalne owoce? Wreszcie mieli także wodę słodką. Postanowiono zatem pozostać jeszcze dni kilka w „dymnikach,“ ażeby przygotować się na dłuższą wyprawę wzdłuż wybrzeża lub w głąb kraju. Projekt ten szczególnie przypadł do smaku Nabowi. Mając głowę nabitą myślami i przeczuciami nie spieszno mu było wcale porzucić tę stronę wybrzeża, gdzie się wydarzyła ostateczna katastrofa. Ani wierzył ani chciał wierzyć w śmierć Cyrusa. Zdawało mu się niemożliwem, ażeby człowiek taki zakończył życie w sposób tak pospolity, porwany przez morskie bałwany, ażeby utonął na kilkaset kroków od brzegu! Dopókiby fale morskie nie wyrzuciły na brzeg ciała inżyniera, dopókiby on, Nab, własnemi oczyma nie ujrzał, własnemi rękami nie dotknął zwłok swojego pana, dopóty nie uwierzyłby nigdy w śmierć jego! A myśl ta uporczywiej jeszcze niż pierwej zagnieździła się w sercu Naba. Było to złudzenie, może, ale złudzenie godne szacunku, którego marynarz nie chciał mu wydzierać! Marynarz sam nie miał żadnej nadziei, dla niego Cyrus zginął bezpowrotnie w toni morskiej, ale z Nabem nie było co mówić. Był on podobny psu, który nie chce porzucić miejsca, gdzie zginął pan jego, a boleść jego była tak wielką, że mało było prawdopodobieństwa, ażeby zdołał ją przeżyć. Tego samego dnia, 26 marca, równo ze świtem wybrał się Nab wzdłuż wybrzeża, na północ i zaszedł aż do miejsca gdzie morze prawdopodobnie pochłonęło nieszczęsnego Cyrusa. Śniadanie składało się dnia tego z jaj gołębich i z litodomów. Harbert znalazł w jednej rozpadlinie skalnej sól osiadłą tamże w skutek wyziewów morskich; ta substancja mineralna była dla nich wielce pożądaną. Po jedzeniu zapytał Pencroff korespondenta, czyby nie chciał towarzyszyć jemu i Harbertowi do lasu, gdzie się wybierają, aby spróbować szczęścia myśliwskiego. Po głębszem zastanowieniu jednak okazała się konieczna potrzeba, ażeby ktoś pozostał w domu, by podtrzymywać ogień i na wypadek dość zresztą nieprawdopodobny, gdyby Nab potrzebował pomocy. Korespondent zatem został. — A nam, Harbercie, czas na łowy, rzekł marynarz. Amunicję znajdziemy po drodze a strzelby wytniemy sobie w lesie. Na odchodnem zauważył jednak Harbert, że, skoro brakuje czyru, roztropnie by było czem innem go zastąpić. — A czem? zapytał Pencroff. — Kawałkiem płótna spalonego, odparł chłopak; w potrzebie zastąpi to czyr. Marynarz pochwalił ten projekt. Cała niedogodność jego polegała tylko w tem, że trzeba było ofiarować kawałek chustki. Rzecz jednak warta była tego i wkrótce kawałek kraciastej chustki Pencroffa przemienił się we wpół spaloną szmatę. Zapalna ta materja schowaną została w średniej izbie w małem wydrążeniu skalnem, bezpiecznem od wiatru i wilgoci. Była w ówczas godzina dziewiąta zrana. Niebo było pochmurne, a wiatr dął południowo-wschodni. Harbert i Pencroff skręcili na rogu za „dymnikami,“ rzuciwszy jeszcze ostatnie spojrzenie na dym, który kłębami wylatywał z za skały, poczem podążyli dalej lewym brzegiem rzeki. Skoro przybyli do lasu, Pencroff wyłamał z pierwszego drzewa duże grube gałęzie, które przemienił w tęgie pałki a Harbert końce ich przytarł nieco o skałę. Ach! coby był dał za kawałek nożyka! Poczem obaj myśliwi pospieszyli dalej wśród wysokich zarośli krajem urwiska. Począwszy od owego kolana, które bieg rzeki zwracało w kierunku południowo-zachodnim, koryto jej poczęło się zwolna zwężać i przemieniać się w wąską głęboką czeluść, zasklepioną z zewnątrz podwójnym łukiem gałęzi. Ażeby nie zbłądzić, postanowił Pencroff trzymać się kraju rzeki, któryby ich w potrzebie wyprowadził na powrót na miejsce, skąd byli wyszli. Droga jednak przedstawiała wielkie przeszkody: tu drzewa, których giętkie gałęzie spadały do samej powierzchni wody, ówdzie gęste wikliny, ciernie i głogi, przez które kijem trzeba się było przerębywać. Miejscami Harbert zwinnie jak kot przemykał się wśród połamanych gałęzi i pniów potrzaskanych i znikał w gęstwinie. Lecz Pencroff przywoływał go natychmiast, prosząc by się zbyt nie oddalał. Tymczasem marynarz śledził bacznie rozkład i naturę kraju. Na lewym brzegu, którym szli, ziemia była płaską i wznosiła się zwolna w głąb lasu. Miejscami była błotnistą i przybierała wówczas charakter bagnisty. Czuć było pod spodem jakoby sieć żył wodnych, które podziemnemi kanałami sączyły się i wpadały do rzeki. Tu i ówdzie przez gęstwinę płynął strumyk, który z łatwością można było przeskoczyć. Brzeg przeciwległy zdawał się bardziej nierównym a dolina, której spód stanowiło łożysko rzeki w wyraźniejszych rysowała się kształtach. Pagórek pokryty drzewami amfiteatralnie uszykowanemi zasłaniał dalszy widok. Tam na prawym brzegu jeszcze trudniej byłoby iść, grunt bowiem był bardziej nierówny i spadzisty a drzewa przechylone do samej wody utrzymywały się tylko siłą swych korzeni. Nie trzeba dodawać, że las ten podobnie jak części wybrzeża, którą już byli przebiegli, nie zdradzał ani śladu ludzkiej stopy ni ręki. Pencroff napotykał tylko świeże ślady jakichś czworonożnych zwierząt, których gatunku nie mógł się domyśleć. Sądził jednak, i zdanie jego podzielał także Harbert, że niektóre z tych śladów należały do strasznych bestyj, z któremi lepiej się było nie spotykać; lecz nigdzie nie znaleźli ani znaków siekiery na drzewie, ani resztek wygasłego ognia, ani śladu stopy ludzkiej, której to okoliczności zresztą może błogosławić byli powinni, gdyż obecność ludzi na tej ziemi odludnej, wśród fal Cichego Oceanu, mogła wzniecać raczej obawę niż radość. Harbert i Pencroff, którym ciągłe przeszkody wśród drogi nie dozwalały swobodniejszej rozmowy, posuwali się naprzód, bardzo powolnie, tak, że po godzinie drogi uszli zaledwie jedną milę francuską. Dotychczas polowanie nie obfitowało w zwierzynę. W gałęziach jednak świergotało i trzepotało się trochę ptactwa nader płochliwego, któremu widok człowieka zdawał się napędzać instynktywną bojaźń. Między innem ptactwem poznał Harbert w jednej z bagnistych stron lasu, ptaka o długim śpiczastym dziobie podobnego z kształtu do naszego zimorodka, od którego różnił się tylko swem pierzem szorstkiem metalicznego połysku. — To musi być „jakamar,“ rzekł Herbert, próbując zbliżyć się nieco do ptaka. — To by właśnie była dobra sposobność skosztować jego mięsa, odparł marynarz, gdyby miał ochotę dać się upiec na rożniu! W tej chwili kamyk zręcznie i silnie rzucony ręką Harberta trafił ptaka pod samo skrzydło, lecz uderzenie nie było dość mocne, bo „jakamar“ zerwał się i pełnym pędem swych nóg umknął w mgnieniu oka w gęstwinę. — Jakiż niezgraba ze mnie! zawołał Harbert. — Wcale nie, mój chłopcze! odparł marynarz. Rzut był dobry a niejeden byłby chybił ptaka. Nie irytuj się więc! Na drugi raz nam się nie wywinie! I podążyli dalej w las. Czem dalej szli, tem rozłożystsze, tem wspanialsze były drzewa, lecz żadne nie rodziło jadalnych owoców. Nadaremnie szukał Pencroff owych pysznych drzew palmowych, tak pożytecznych w życiu domowem, których ojczyzna, podług zapewnień przyrodników, rozciąga się aż do czterdziestego równoleżnika półkuli północnej, a tylko do trzydziestego piątego półkuli południowej. Las ten składał się z samych drzew szyszkowych, z „deodarów,“ które był poznał Herbert, z „duglasów“ podobnych tym, które rosną w północno-wschodniej części Ameryki i wspaniałych jodeł na sto pięćdziesiąt stóp wysokich. W tej chwili gromada ptaszków małych, z pięknem pierzem, z długim mieniącym się ogonem rozpierzchła się pomiędzy gałęziami sypiąc pióra snać słabo przyrośnięte, które delikatnym puchem pokryły ziemię. Harbert podjął kilka tych piórek i przypatrzywszy się im dokładnie rzekł: — To są „kurukusy“. — Wolałbym kurkę perłową lub cietrzewia, odparł Pencroff; no, ale można je jeść?... — Wyśmienicie, rzekł Harbert, a nawet mięso ich jest bardzo delikatne. Zresztą, jeśli się nie mylę, dadzą się łatwo podejść i zabić kijem. Marynarz i Pencroff, przemykając się chyłkiem pomiędzy zarośla, podkradli się aż pod drzewo, którego niskie gałęzie pokryte były całe temi ptaszkami, Kurukusy te czatowały na przesmyku na robaki, któremi się żywią. Widać było jak pierzastemi łapkami uczepiły się mocno pręcików od gałązek, na których siedziały. Wtedy myśliwi nasi wyprostowali się nagle i zamachnąwszy się kilka razy pałką, jakby kosą, pościnali całe rzędy „kurukusów“, które w niemem osłupieniu, nie myśląc nawet o ucieczce, dawały się dobrowolnie mordować. Gdy ich już około sto leżało na ziemi, wtedy dopiero reszta zdecydowała się uciekać. — Brawo! zawołał Pencroff, otóż to zwierzyna jakby stworzona dla takich myśliwych jak my! Można je ręką chwytać! Marynarz ponawlekał te kurukusy, tak jak skowronki, na pręcik, poczem ruszyli dalej. Widocznem było że brzeg rzeki począł się z lekka zaokrąglać, tworząc niby hak zagięty w kierunku południowym, nieprawdopodobnem jednak było, ażeby w tym kierunku płynął dalej, rzeka bowiem musiała wytryskać w górach i zasilać się tam topniejącym śniegiem, który pokrywał boki góry, sterczącej w kształcie stożka pośrodku. Głównym celem tej wyprawy było, jak wiemy, dostarczenie mieszkańcom „dymników“ jak największej ilości zwierzyny. Nie można było powiedzieć, ażeby cel ten dotychczas był osiągnięty. To też marynarz ciągnął dalej gorliwie poszukiwania i zaklął niemiłosiernie, gdy nagle zwierz jakiś, którego nawet rozpoznać nie mógł, pomknął wśród bujnych zarośli. Gdyby choć miał przy sobie Topa! Ale Top zniknął razem z swym panem i zapewne z nim razem utonął w morzu! Koło godziny trzeciej z południa ujrzeli nowe gromady ptaków między drzewami obskubujące z nich wonne jagody, między innemi były tam drzewa jałowcowe. Nagle rozszedł się po lesie głos, podobny zupełnie do dźwięku trąbki. Te dziwne a donośne tony pochodziły od rodzaju kur leśnych, które w Stanach Zjednoczonych zwą „tetrasami“. Wkrótce ujrzeli kilka takich par, o pierzu płowo-brunatnem i z brunatnemi ogonami. Harbert poznał odrazu samców po dwóch śpiczastych skrzydełkach, jakie tworzyły napiętrzone na szyi piórka. Pencroff uwziął się koniecznie ubić jednego takiego „tetrasa“ wielkości tej co nasza swojska kura, którego mięso może się równać dobrocią z mięsem jarząbka; trudno to jednak było, bo nie dawały do siebie przystąpić. Po kilku bezowocnych próbach, któremi tylko płoszyli ptaki, rzekł marynarz do Harberta: — Ha, skoro niepodobna ubić je w locie, spróbujemy chwytać je na wędkę. — Jakto, tak jak karpia? zawołał Harbert wielce zdumiony tą propozycją. — Tak samo, odparł marynarz zupełnie poważnie. Pencroff znalazł w zaroślach około pół tuzina gniazd „tetrasich“, a w każdym było po dwa i trzy jaja. Dołożył całej ostrożności, ażeby nie naruszyć tych gniazd, których właściciele musieli kiedyś powrócić. W pobliżu tych gniazd postanowił zarzucić swe sieci, nie takie sieci jak na przepiórki lub zające, lecz prostą pospolitą wędkę. Oddalił się więc z Harbertem na pewną odległość od gniazd i tam począł sporządzać osobliwsze swe sidła z taką troskliwą starannością, która byłaby przyniosła zaszczyt każdemu uczniowi Izaaka WaltonaAutor słynnej rozprawy o rybołowstwie. (Przyp. autora.). Harbert śledził tę robotę z łatwem do zrozumienia zajęciem, powątpiewając jednak o pomyślnym skutku. Wędka uplecioną została z wąskiej, cienkiej wikliny piętnastu do dwudziestu stóp długości. Grube mocne ciernie z zakrzywionemi końcami, której dostarczył krzak karłowatej akacji, przymocował do końca wędki zamiast haczków. Za przynętę posłużyły dwie czerwone glisty pełzające po ziemi. Po tych przygotowaniach Pencroff podkradłszy się zręcznie przez zarośla, położył jeden koniec wędki opatrzony kilkoma haczkami tuż przy samych gniazdach, poczem wziąwszy drugi koniec do ręki, skrył się wraz z Harbertem za grube drzewo. Obaj czekali cierpliwie, co dalej nastąpi. Harbert, jak powiedzieliśmy, nie bardzo ufał wynalazkowi Pencroffa. Po dobrej pół godzinie kilka par tetrasów, jak przewidział Pencroff, powróciło do swoich gniazd. Skacząc i dziobiąc po ziemi, nie domyślały się całkiem obecności myśliwych, którzy mieli tę przezorność, iż stanęli pod wiatr. Harbert czuł się w tej chwili żywo zainteresowanym. Wstrzymał oddech a Pencroff z wlepionemi oczyma, otwartą gębą, z ustami naprzód wydętemi, jakgdyby chciał w tej chwili połknąć kawałek tetrasa, zaledwie oddychał. Tetrasy tymczasem przechadzały się pomiędzy haczkami, nie wiele na nie zważając. Wtedy Pencroff kilka razy z lekka szarpnął wędką dla poruszenia przynęty, ażeby się wydawało, że glisty jeszcze żywe. Marynarz doznawał w tej chwili niezawodnie silniejszej emocji od rybaka łowiącego ryby na wędkę, który nie widzi we wodzie zbliżającej się zwierzyny. Szarpnięcie wędki zwróciło uwagę tetrasów, które w tej chwili rzuciły się z otwartemi dziobami na haczki. Trzy tetrasy, najżarłoczniejsze zapewne, połknęły naraz przynętę i haczyk. W ówczas Pencroff ściągnął nagle wędkę a trzepotanie skrzydeł dowodziło że ptaki zostały schwytane. — Hurra! zawołał marynarz rzucając się na swą zdobycz i opanowując ją w jednej chwili. Harbert klaskał w ręce. Pierwszy raz w życiu widział, jak ptaki chwytają się na wędkę. Ale skromny marynarz zapewniał, że to nie jemu należy się zasługa tego wynalazku. — A zresztą, dodał, w położeniu w jakiem my się znajdujemy, trzeba być gotowym na wszelkiego rodzaju wynalazki. Zdobycz swą uwiązali za łapki, a Pencroff uszczęśliwiony że nie wracają przecie z próżnemi rękoma, widząc że dzień się już chylił ku zachodowi, oświadczył że czas wracać do domu. Bieg rzeki wskazywał im drogę powrotu i około godziny szóstej Harbert i Pencroff, znużeni nieco wyprawą, powrócili do „dymników“. ----